Leather Jacket, Knee-High Boots
by SeductiveEuphoria
Summary: A three-way prequel crossover between The Good Wife (Kalinda Sharma), Lost Girl (Bo Dennis) and Once Upon A Time (Emma Swan). Because Emma Swan desperately needs mentors, leather jackets and knee-high boots.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes:**_ _Three-way prequel crossover between The Good Wife (Kalinda Sharma), Lost Girl (Bo Dennis) and Once Upon A Time (Emma Swan)._

Just another broken-down building with cracks in the walls, and in a bad neighbourhood, too. A hallway reeking of fresh urine and mould. A shoddy wooden door with a standard lock, the likes of which can be picked in less than 10 seconds by a novice burglar, let alone by a professional investigator like Kalinda Sharma. But instead of picking the lock or turning away at the sight of banners indicating the flat as a crime scene, she chooses to knock, and waits. Only silence follows, trying her patience. Luckily, soon enough someone looks through the eyehole on the door and opens it cautiously.

A pair of brown eyes slide slowly over the knee-high boots, short pencil skirt and red leather jacket, and finally meet a black-eyed gaze.

"Hi."

It's hard to read any emotion into the greeting, but Bo Dennis knows the unexpected visitor well enough to recognise that she's glad to see her.

"How the hell did you find me?! Two years without so much as a phone call, and you manage to track me down in another city?"

It almost sounds like an accusation of sorts. The woman standing in the hallway takes it as a compliment instead.

"I guess you taught me too well," she shrugs with a smug smile and laughing eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding," the pretend anger in Bo's voice fades. "I must be slipping, too. Nobody's ever found me before."

Kalinda leans forward to emphasise her next words.

"I'm not nobody."

 _Understatement of the century._

Bo's dark auburn hair bounces in a tight ponytail as she shakes her head.

"Oh, you are most definitely not a nobody, I've always known that."

The two women exchange the kind of looks which speak of shared history, and the past no longer seems distant.

"Can I come in?"

It's not a question that requires consideration, yet Bo does seem to consider for a moment.

"Did you bring tequila?"

Before replying, Kalinda lifts a bottle in one hand, then a net holding fruit in the other.

"I even brought lime."

Bo twists her mouth in a sour pout.

"Ugh, you know me too well, Leela."

She relaxes her grip on the baseball bat she's been holding behind her back and steps away from the door to let Kalinda in.

One sweeping look of the flat is enough to clue Kalinda in as to Bo's recent activities - the familiar always-packed travel bag, a half-empty bottle of wine, a map of the city, a pocket knife and some cash, all laid on the table. The poster image of life on the run.

Yet Bo is wearing a fluffy robe that says 'relaxing at home' rather than 'ready to run at a moment's notice'. Kalinda can't help but smile. It's one of the qualities she likes most in Bo - making the best of any situation, even when it means having a party while the world is falling apart. Bo's voice brings her train of thought back to the reason for her visit.

"You must be in quite a shitstorm if you're trying so hard. Should I go look for my shovel?"

"No dead bodies today, but I do need a favour."

"That's too bad, I was hoping to meet your assface of a husband in the dead flesh. Or perhaps you'd like to arrange an introduction?"

 _Husband._ The word evokes upleasant memories of overwhelming fear, frustration and helplessness. However, Bo's sentiment is touching.

"Sorry to disappoint, I don't think he'll find me anytime soon. The Leela he once knew doesn't legally exist anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I took extra care to erase the paper trail. You're now looking at Kalinda Sharma."

"Sweet! So you're legit? Who did you have to bang to swing that deal?"

The joking remark makes Kalinda turn away in awkward silence. It doesn't go unnoticed by Bo.

"Oh, you did? Hey, I'm not one to judge. Tell me, who is Kalinda Sharma then?"

"An investigator working for the State Attorney's office. I use everything you taught me about being on the run and covering my tracks, only I'm on the other side now."

"Hiding in plain sight? Smart," Bo nods approvingly.

"I make connections. It's useful to have good connections."

"Is that what I am now, a good connection?"

It's another playful tease, but Kalinda suspects it reaveals sincere disappointment.

"Bo..."

"No, no need to sweet-talk me, Kay. Look, I get it. Besides, I owe you. You know I'm always ready to bury the body with you. You've done the same for me..."

Bo makes a brief pause, and chills run down her spine as she remembers the cold November night, the guilt, the panic, the mud on the man's heavy boots; the matter-of-fact tone of Kalinda's instructions was the only reason she got trough the ordeal.

"So... What is it? Why did you find me?"

"It's about one of the suspects I've been investigating recently - a woman in her early twenties, no friends or family, no home, troubled past, apparently hiding something..."

"Sounds familiar, alright."

"Yeah," Kalinda presses her lips tightly, glad to hear it coming from Bo. "She's spent some time in juvi, but she doesn't seem to be the type to go robbing jewellery stores and shoot at security guards. She's just a lost girl who's got herself involved with the wrong people, and it won't be long before she ends up dead or in prison. Only someone like you and me can help her."

"What do you need me for? You're the one who's working for the State's Attorney's office and has connections."

"She needs some guidance, that's all, but she won't trust me. You can be more...persuasive. Look, when we met, I was a lot like her but you showed me another way and made me into who I am today. I'm just asking you to do the same for her."

Bo sighs in resignation. She knows she lost the battle with her own common sense the moment she opened the door.

"What's her name?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

The sales attendant stares unblikingly at the couple fussing over the rings she's just shown them. She has enough experience in the business to guess people's reactions and tailor her sales pitch, but these two are more difficult to read than most.

"Sugarbear, I told you, I don't like this one," Emma drawls in a saccharine tone. "It has to be at least four carats unless you want my sister to nag you for the rest of our lives that you're cheap. You know how she likes to brag with the wedding ring Sebastian gave to her..."

"You heard the lady, show us the most expensive ring you've got. Anything to make my princess happy."

The sales attendant gives the man a polite smile, silently cursing hm for his arrogant tone, and measuring up his blond fiancé. _Pfff._ Even her poorly concealed attempt to play on his ego will be just enough to fool an idiot like him.

Bo, standing in the back of the shop, listens and observes closely. She has heard about too many variations on the con to guess the specifics of the guy's plan, but she knows enough to expect trouble. She approaches Emma so she can speak to her in a more confidential tone.

"Wedding? Aren't you a little too young to be getting married?"

"Shouldn't you mind your own business, lady?", the blonde hisses at her through gritted teeth, fake smile still on her face.

Bo's just close enough to reach for her hand.

"What if I want to make you my business? Would you like that?"

The girl looks surprised at first, but as soon as the orange waves of energy flow over her arm she becomes more compliant.

"You're so pretty..." As she tries to touch Bo's cheek, the succubus grabs her wrist.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's get outta here."

.

A few minutes later, Kalinda tries to step on her toes and crane her neck inconspicuously to look over the bulky detective's shoulder. Quietly, she lets out a breath, relieved that Bo has finally managed to get the girl into the car and out of the two policemen's sight.

"Frank, make sure he stays behind bars for a while."

The man in question, Emma's co-conspirator, is being dragged out of the jewellery shop by Frank's partner, and is protesting loudly, shouting insults and quoting made-up 'human rights'.

Frank frowns at the petite investigator.

"A while? What does that mean?"

She nips on one side of her bottom lip before answering.

"Just... _A while._ "

She won't say it directly - because that could get both her and the policemen in a whole lot of trouble - but she means longer than the customary 48 hours. Frank, thankfully, does not need her to spell it out, and has the genuine talent for using technicalities of procedure to carry out her request.

"Kay, you owe me quite a few favours already, are you sure you want to waste another one on this punk?", he asks while scratching his short beard.

Kalinda smiles at him, then swiftly turns on her heel.

"See you soon, Frank."

.

Once the car door slams shut, Kalinda immediately reaches to the keys to start the black jeep.

"Ok, the police will take care of the groom."

Bo, sitting in the front passenger's seat, turns to her.

"Good, then we're done here. Now step on it!"

They drive off and a few minutes later Kalinda takes one last look in the rear view mirror to make sure no one has followed them. Then she glances at the blonde in the back, who seems preoccupied with Bo's hair.

"How is she?"

Emma is twirling a few locks from Bo's ponytail between her fingers, examining them closely as if they were spun from gold.

"So pretty..."

Her hand then gently glides to Bo's neck, her fingers drawing circles on sensitive skin.

"Awwww, no, stop it, I'm ticklish!" Bo wiggles in her seat with a giddy laugh and tries to swat the hand away.

Kalinda notices Emma's actions in her peripheral vision.

"Bo, what did you do to her?"

"What you asked me to do," the succubus replies in a flat tone.

"I assumed you were going to put her in a trance or something, but it looks like you've turned her completely brainless."

Kalinda's observation hangs in the air for a moment without objections. Emma doesn't quite realize she is being discussed because she is now too busy playing with Bo's earrings.

While Bo is pouting, Kalinda's typically calm tone morphes into a quiet panic.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep it off. I think," Bo trails off.

"You think?"

"Well, it's not an exact science. In fact, there's no science to explain it, so your guess is as good as mine." Bo then turns to Kalinda, heat rising in her cheeks. "Hey, don't you dare make me out to be the villain here, you were the one who came to me for help!"

Kalinda resigns herself to the situation.

"Okay. Then we'll let her sleep it off."


End file.
